


Another Twitter Fic Where No One Is Straight

by gloryasme



Series: Literal crack prolly never gonna be completed [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Slut Peter Parker, Thanks, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, let me live out my weird ass headcannons okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Steve Rogers @CaptainAmericaOfficialWhy is #propolyamorusrights trending?Call me Bucky you twat @SergeantJamesBarnesOfficialBecause @SpidermanOfficial started itSpider-man @SpidermanOfficialHi :)





	Another Twitter Fic Where No One Is Straight

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

Hello Twitter!

Tony Stark @IronmanOfficial

First _@SpidermanOfficial_

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

Stop _@IronmanOfficial_

Flash T @SpideyFanNo1

OMG SPIDEY HAS TWITTER!? OFFICIALLY?!!!!11/! _@SpidermanOfficial_????

Jazzhands @WandaMaximoffOfficial

Oof _@SpidermanOfficial_

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

Yes _@SpideyFanNo1_ I have Twitter now

Flash T @SpideyFanNo1

_@SpidermanOfficial_ replied to me!!! BEST DAY EVER

Call me MJ you twat @Justice

Calm down Flash, _@SpideyFanNo1_, your gay is showing

Flash T @SpideyFanNo1

You’d have to be blind to not be gay for Spidey _@Justice_

Matthew M. Murdock @MurockandNelson

But I am blind _@SpideyFanNo1_

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

What happened to _@secretarianpage? @MurdockandNelson_

Flash T @spideyFanNo1

And how tf r u typing if ur blind? _@MurdockandNelson_

Karen Page @secretarianpage

_@SpidermanOfficial_, _@MurdockandNelson_ is a goddamn whore

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

Oh _@secretarianpage_

Flash T @SpideyFanNo1

Oh _@secretarianpage_

Call me MJ you twat @Justice

Oh _@secretarianpage_

Guyinthechair @NeedsLed

Oh _@secretarianpage_

Matthew M. Murdock @MurdockandNelson

Oh _@secretarianpage_

Tony Stark @IronmanOfficial

I like you _@secretarianpage_

* * *

Mother of Rhodes-Strange-Stark @PepperRSSOfficial

I wish my husbands were more mature _@JamesRhodesOfficial @IronmanOfficial @DoctorStrangeOfficial_

Colonel Rhodey @JamesRhodesOfficial

I’m mature _@PepperRSSOfficial_

Mother of Rhodes-Strange-Stark @PepperRSSOfficial

Not when _@IronmanOfficial_ is around

Colonel Rhodey @JamesRhodesOfficial

Fair…

Gwanda @GwenStacy

Did Pepper Potts just confirm she was married to three men? Because like… I thought “Mother of Rhodes-Strange-Stark” was just a joke

Kilometers Morales @MilesMorales

@GwenStacy so did I tbh

Call me MJ you twat @Justice

Looks like _@PepperRSSOfficial_ is the true woman of her household

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

We stan a strong queen like _@PepperRSSOfficial_ #propolyamorusrights

Guyinthechair @NeedsLed

#propolyamorusrights

* * *

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmericaOfficial

Why is #propolyamorusrights trending?

Call me Bucky you twat @SergeantJamesBarnesOfficial

Because _@SpidermanOfficial_ started it

Spider-man @SpidermanOfficial

Hi :)

* * *

Parkour @PeterParker

_@Justice_, is your name based off of _@SergeantJamesBarnesOfficial_'s?

Call me MJ you twat @Justice

Yes _@PeterParker_

MJ @MaryJaneWatson

lol


End file.
